Storm Hawks: Game of Pleasure
by Rickudemus
Summary: Finn is bored and can't stop whining about it to Stork, who really isn't in the mood to listen to it. Finn wants to play a game and Stork is willing to play a game the blonde won't soon forget. This is Lemon, don't let your kids read it!


A growl echoed in a small, darkish room. It reflected well the emotion of the quite annoyed Merb, who had been listening to his hyperactive lover for hours now. They were in the ship alone, since the rest of the crew had left for a mission of some sort. The ship was taken to a quiet and calm place, so the tired pilot could use this time for his own good and sleep the whole time that the other four used for the mission.

But unfortunately, the most energetic member of the squadron had entirely different plans. He was going to spend the time partying and bothering the exhausted alien. Another growl escaped from the Merb, when the blonde squealed again in joy. "Stork! Get up and play with me!" The blonde whined, making Stork, who tried to get his rest on his warm and soft bed, turn on his side, his back now towards Finn.

"Just shut up and let me rest. I'm tired." He muttered. Sometimes he wondered what he exactly saw in the young boy. After all, he was a kid, had no brains and no self-control. He was a complete opposite from Stork and it was a lot to handle most of the time.

"Stoooork…" The blonde whines again.

"What?" An angry groan.

"I'm bored." He whine some more. If this went on like this, Stork would have to do something harsh to shut the blonde up. He really hoped he didn't have to, since he was really tired and just wanted to get some sleep.

"Finn." Stork sat up, glaring at his childish lover. "Just go play video games and be quiet. I want to sleep!" He nearly yelled, receiving a pout from the younger boy.

"But I don't wanna!" And another whine.

"Listen to me, you dimwit! I'm tired and I really don't want to listen to your bitching right now!" The merb was now really mad, but the human didn't notice it at all. What the hell was his problem today?

"But I want you to play with me!"

Now Stork had had enough. He grabbed Finn's wrist and roughly pushing him against his bed, making the boy look slightly scared. "S-Stork...?" He stuttered, making a nervous smile as the merb looked even angrier now than ever before.

Stork growled again. "You want me to play with you? Fine, I'll play." The way Stork was talking made the blonde marksman confused. He didn't know whether he should be happy or scared.

"R-really? What will we play?" Finn asked innocently, which made Stork grab a scarf from a small table next to the bed. He used the scarf to tie up Finn's wrists together and that made the boy very nervous.

"You'll see." Stork licked his lips, leaning closer to Finn's neck and placing a rather rough kiss on the human's skin. The tied up marksman whimpered.

"S-Stork!" He knew the merb was angry, which is exactly why he had to make the alien stop; it almost seemed like he was going to eat Finn up! "Stop..." The protest made the pilot groan in annoyance. He slipped his hand under the boy's shirt, touching his stomach and chest softly, like he was teasing the boy in some way.

"You wanted to play, didn't you? And now that I am, you want me to stop?" Stork let out a low and a rather evil laugh. "Don't even dream about it." He grabbed the bottom of the blonde's shirt and pulled it up to the boy's chest. He leaned in to kiss Finn's stomach, making him squirm around.

"Stork! I don't like this game! Stop it! You're scaring me!" Finn started to kick lightly, but Stork stopped him with his own legs, making a sort of lock-like move on them. He also ignored Finn's pleading, now licking the human's pure white chest.

The marksman moaned, feeling strangely good at the merb's actions. It really frightened him. "S-Stork..." Finn was shaking; just a little, though, but he was still shaking. He tried his best to figure out what exactly was happening right now. It was scary how angry Stork acted, but yet… He kind of liked what he was doing. But still, he didn't want to go further with the other one being close to killing his human lover.

Regardless of Finn current struggling, Stork kept on doing what he had been doing so far. He was still licking the blonde's rather muscular chest, keeping his left hand on the boy's side, as if he was supporting him. His other hand was sliding down the stomach and then went under Finn's pants, which made the boy on bottom gasp. "Stork! Don't!" He whined again, few tears forming into the corner of his blue eyes. He started to struggle more violently, when he felt Stork's hand between his thighs. "Please, stop it!" He pleaded again. Stork sighed and raised his head to see his scared lover's face. Stork kissed the boy in the lips, finally making him calm down a bit. The pilot pulled back, giving the other one a gentle smile.

"Finn." The mentioned boy stopped struggling. "You know I won't hurt you. Calm down." Stork's voice was peaceful and kind. Finn nodded, giving him a spaced out stare; Stork wasn't angry anymore, so… It meant that it was going to be alright? He could trust the merb on this, right…?

Finn closed his eyes as the green alien went back to do his little mission. Finn felt how Stork was moving his hand between his thighs, making Finn moan in pleasure. He struggled a bit again, but this time it wasn't because he wanted Stork to stop. The merb licked the younger one's neck, enjoying the rather sweet taste of the human's skin. Finn was blushing so much, he nearly resembled a tomato. "S-Stork…" He moaned, trying to get rid of the scarf, which was still wrapped tightly around his wrists.

Soft chuckling was heard from Stork. He found it amusing, how innocent his lover actually was. He sometimes made some perverted comments, but when it came down to the actual thing, the boy was really pure of heart, you could say. He really wanted to see more of Finn's innocence that only he could ever see. An evil smirk was playing on his lips as he started to take off the boy's pants and boxers at the same time. He heard a small, cute gasp come, making the merb snicker. "Stork...!"

Another whimper escaped from the human, which made Stork snicker evilly. "Relax. Otherwise, you'll get hurt." His comment gave Finn a little scare, but he tried to do as the older one commanded.

As Stork finished removing the pants and the boxers, he threw them on the floor and smirked to his shy lover. He gently rubbed Finn's leg, slowly sliding his hand towards the boy's back entrance. Finn gasped as he now felt Stork's finger inside him and hid his face with his arms the best he could, embarrassed to show it to the older teen. "N-no... D-don't..." He stuttered, kind of hoping that this time the merb would really stop, but instead, Stork continued his actions with his unfading smirk. He grabbed the blonde's leg, raising it up a bit.

"I told you I won't do such thing." He was leering at the boy as he kept preparing his virgin body. Finn was moaning quietly, but clearly enough for the pilot to hear it.

After a while, Stork pulled back and he could swear Finn almost sounded relieved. But he could tell the human knew that it wasn't over yet, since he was still pretty tense. "Finn, relax already. The more nervous you are, the more this will hurt." Stork used as gently tone in his voice as he could and it did work pretty well. He pulled down his own pants a bit and gave a soft smile to his younger lover. Finn had moved his arms down a bit, only showing his eyes from behind his fists and was now staring at his older lover blankly, small tears lingering in the corner of his blue, shiny eyes. He didn't dare to say anything anymore, since he feared that Stork would begin to doubt the boy's trust he had for him.

The green pilot chuckled again; Finn was just so adorable. He pretty much remembered now, why he liked the boy so much again. He then leaned closer to the blonde, their noses now almost touching. Stork slowly entered the human, making him moan loudly. "Ah! Stork!"

The older teen narrowed his eyes, staring at his shy lover with lust. As Stork started to thrust into Finn, who was tightly keeping his eyes closed, the merb leaned his forehead against Finn's shoulder, his ear now next to the boy's mouth as if he wanted to hear the blonde's breathing and moaning better.

Slowly the merb started to increase his speed, starting to moan along with the marksman. Finn swallowed, wrapping his arms around Stork's neck or at least the best way he could, since the scarf was slightly in the way. Finn bit his lip as the sensation he right now felt was mixed with pain and pleasure; it hurt him a lot, but for some reason, he was really enjoying this. "Ngh... Stork..." He moaned, now wrapping his legs around the merb's waist. He didn't care about the pain anymore; he just wanted to feel his lover more.

Stork groaned at the move, speeding up again. He raised his head and looked into Finn's now open eyes. They both stared at each other with narrowed eyes for a moment, when Stork placed his lips against Finn's. He pushed his tongue inside the blonde's mouth, exploring the place thoroughly and parting just a little once in awhile to get some air. He grabbed Finn's sensitive member, stroking it up and down and making him moan into his mouth.

"Mnh, Finn..." The pilot moaned, feeling like he was ready for climax. He licked Finn's lips, before pulling back a few inches. The marksman was watching the older one's actions, looking like he didn't have any kinds of thoughts in his head at the moment. His eyes were quite blank and staring at Stork, nothing else. If he hadn't been moaning, it would have worried Stork quite a lot. But he could see lust in those eyes, if he looked carefully enough; pure, humanly lust, which just aroused the merb even further.

"S-Stork..." Finn closed his eyes. "I'm... F-feeling weird... I-I'm…" He muttered, moaning slightly louder than before. He took a grip of the back of Stork's hair, being carefully not to pull it too roughly. Stork watched the blonde with narrowed eyes, not wanting to look away for even a second.

"It's okay, Finn... Just let it go..."

They both moaned loudly as they came to their climax, enjoying the small moment of great satisfaction and pleasure to their fullest. Finn let go of Stork's hair, dropping his arms around his own head, breathing heavily. The merb was supporting himself with his tired arms while he was also breathing like crazy. He pulled himself out of the blonde and then let himself fall down to the bed, right next to his slightly reddish lover. Stork finally decided to take the scarf off and once he did, he threw the piece of cloth on the floor and wrapped his arms around Finn, pulling him closer.

The blonde marksman snuggled the pilot's chest, grapping onto his shoulders gently. Their breathing began to then slow down, slowly, but surely. Finn looked up to Stork, making a shy smile. The merb smiled back and kissed the boy deeply, pulling back after losing his breath again. "You okay?" Stork whispered, sounding a little worried. The younger one nodded, burying his face into Stork's chest again.

"Mmm... It felt good... But you gave me a slight scare there, too…" He wrapped his arms around the merb's neck, mumbling something really random while doing so.

A chuckle escaped from Stork. "I'm sorry. You just pissed me off so much." He placed a soft kiss on Finn's head, closing his eyes as he starts cuddling the boy. Finn suddenly pulled back a bit, giving Stork a pout.

"You're sticky." The comment made the green alien blink, but understood when the boy pointed at his chest.

"We better take a shower... and throw our clothes into the washing machine..." Stork whispered, slightly smiling to the blonde, who just cuddled the pilot even further.

"Okay. But... Let's stay like this... For a little longer..."

Stork hugged his lover tight and close, looking like he was ready to fall asleep anytime soon. "Yeah..." He muttered. "Just a little longer..."


End file.
